FIGS. 1a and 1b illustrate a color filter substrate in a known capacitive touch screen. Bridging lines of the bridging layer 01 are configured to connect a plurality of electrodes aligned in respective directions of the display device. The touch electrode layer comprises a plurality of touch sensing electrodes 02 and a plurality of touch driving electrodes 03, both of them are generally of diamond pattern or other patterns. The touch sensing electrodes 02 are arranged as intercross with and insulate from the touch driving electrodes 03. Adjacent and disconnected touch sensing electrodes 02 (or touch driving electrodes 03) are electrically connected with one another by the bridging line in the bridging layer 01. When the color filter substrate is touched, the capacitance of the touch point will change, which in turn causes change of current or pulse signal in different rows horizontally or vertically. Thus the position of touch point can be determined. The insulating layer 04 is configured for insulation between the bridging layer and the touch electrode layer.